Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Life is slowly returning, and something interesting that the twins discover on a gentle summer night will bring an entire family closer together. Slight fluff warning. Song belongs to Adam Young.


**Nope, I'm not dead! Yup, it's really me! I've just been a little ill for a month now. Here is a new story that came to me while listening to my favorite song in the entire world.  
**

**Now, about _Eternal_. It is ON HOLD for the time being. It is NOT _DISCONTINUED_. I've had an issue and I will post the next chapter when I feel this issue's been resolved. It will probably be soon, as I really want to finish it and work on an Iron Giant story I've been planning. I also know how much you all love it, as I do, and I will promise you, my faithful readers, I will not just let you hang!  
**

**So here is my story, full of cheese fluff and love, I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**~Cel  
**

** Fireflies**

One of the best things about living in this deadened desolate world was watching everything come back to life. Through the cracks and rubble in the streets, tiny little sprigs of plant life emerged, struggling to survive in the shadowy corners of the quiet, lonely city. The tall, towering trees began to regain color. Their thick trunks and long, stretching branches began to turn from ashy black to a natural, earthy brown. On some of the branches, there were little bright green buds, about to open and awake for the first time in over a decade.

However, these little bits and pieces of life trying to regain themselves in the dead world were merely trifle compared to the outside world – the Barrens, as it was called. Most of the Barrens, as far as it had been mapped out, were dry and dead badlands that were subject to harsh sandstorms and flooding by the rain. The forests were bare except for the newly formed rivers that flowed through them. But there was one long stretch of land, once a beautiful meadow full of flowers, trees, and grass that had literally exploded with life. Trees dotted the area, and some of them were nearly in full bloom. Grass covered the one-dead and dry field, green and soft. Dew collected there in the mornings.

Nobody quite knew why this had happened in only the meadow, as far as they knew. 2 suggested that the land had not been so viciously ravaged by the toxic gasses that were used in the war that had killed everything else. Perhaps it was because that piece of land was retaining water better, as 5 had said. Either way, the meadow was a beautiful place to go and spend time being leisurely and content. In these summer months, the temperature of the days always went up. The stitchpunks were used to very cool to cold weather, and now that the earth was healing, the atmosphere realized that the seasons were long overdue. Although the temperature never went above seventy-five, it still could make the ragdoll coven uncomfortable. 5, who had stumbled upon the meadow, discovered that the grass was soft and cool, and that trees make great shade. So, whenever it got too hot, the stitchpunks would all take a stroll over to the meadow.

It was a lovely night. The clouds had not yet broken over the dark and inky sky. However, there was the faintest reflection of the moon through the clouds. It made just enough illumination on the world below for the stitchpunk coven to see. 2 had brought a candle with them just in case. However, it remained unused beside them, sitting in a jar beside the immense trunk of a tree. The coven sat around, enjoying the cool air and lounging about in the grass. 1 and 2 were quietly sitting together, the two old men observing the world through contented eyes. 6 was trying to climb the tree, his little striped rump wriggling each time he tried to wrap his arms around the trunk and shimmy his way up. Each attempt resulted in the soothsayer falling right back into the grass, unharmed. 8 was ambling around, picking up random things from the ground, like the occasional stick or rock. 9, 7, and 5 sat together, their backs pressed up against the trunk of the tree, quietly talking and making one another laugh.

The twins were frolicking through the grass, running and tumbling through the cool, soft blades. The flickers of their eyes lit up the night, their silent shouts of joy heard all the same. The other stitchpunks watched the joyful children as they chased one another, and somersaulted through the grass, rolling down a small hill. The adults laughed as the boys continued to play. Suddenly, 4 stumbled in mid-stride and fell down on his chest. 3 immediately bent to help his brother to his feet when a burst of bright, yellow-white color burst up from the grass. The twins jumped and instinctively leapt to their feet, running to their older siblings. 3 ran behind 5, and the one-eyed stitchpunk could feel him shivering against his numbered back in fright. 4 ran right into 9's lap, burying his face into his zippered chest. 9 stroked the poor boy's head, whispering soothingly and shushing him gently.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you two. It's alright. We're here." The young man said comfortingly, as 5 reached around to bring 3 into his arms. 7 reached out and took the twin's hands, holding tightly and squeezing gently.

"What was that?" She asked, looking up, searching for the strange and sudden flickering light. 6, who had been startled by the twins' sudden fright, tilted his head at 7's question. With his bright, mismatched eyes, he also searched the skies above them, looking around for the bizarre yellow light that seemed to float by itself. He suddenly ran up to 5's side, pointing excitedly with one pen nib finger. "Look, look! Look 7! Look my brothers and sister, there it is, right there! The light!" The sporadic young stitchpunk cried out, pointing frantically. All of the stitchpunks, attracted by all the sudden commotion, followed 6's finger and looked to the sky. Seven pairs of eyes (and 5's single eye) fell upon something very peculiar indeed. It was a very bright, white-yellow light that floated erratically off of the ground. It was a small, round light that flickered on and off. 9 gently moved 4 off of his lap and into 7's. Getting to his feet, the young male stitchpunk walked towards the light.

"Get back here, boy!" 1 hissed, beckoning for 9 to come back. "We don't know what that thing is!" 8 nodded his agreement, and even 2 looked worried for his son. The rest watched in curiosity, the twins still quite frightened.

"It's okay, guys. I read about these in the library." 9 replied calmly, still carefully strolling up to the light. He eased towards it, extending his large but gentle hands towards it. It didn't fly away, or try to hurt him. His skillful hands closed around the light, and the twins jumped, worried that the strange light might try to hurt their big brother. 9 turned and, keeping his hands cupped around the light, walked back towards the others of his coven. As he approached the twins, he extended his hands towards them. 3 cringed and huddled back into 5's lap. 4, who still looked a bit frightened, couldn't keep back his curiosity as he slowly came forward, looking down at 9's hands. He kneeled in front of the twins, 7, 5, and 6. 2, 1, and 8 were coming over to see the true identity of the mysterious light 9 had captured. He slowly opened his hands and showed what was inside to the twins.

"I read about these little guys. They're called fireflies. They were alive before the war." 9 said, holding open his hands slightly wider. The twins both peered down, along with everyone else. Inside his hands, illuminating his palms and fingers yellow, was a little bug. It was a strange-looking thing, and just a little ugly. It had a pinched waist and neck, with six spindly legs and a weird little face with huge eyes. Two sticks protruded from its forehead. Its large wings fluttered a little against 9's hands, and the largest part of its body, its rump, flickered the bright yellow. The twins looked at one another in awe before staring back at the thing called a firefly.

"Wow!" 5 exclaimed softly, his single eye wide. "All kinds of life is coming back." He said in amazement, giving his brother a wide smile. 9 returned it before looking down at the little insect again.

"They are completely harmless. And only the boy fireflies are able to light up like this. They do this because," He smiled shyly up at 7. "Because they are calling out for a girl firefly – a mate." 7 flashed him a beaming smile before looking back down at the little bug. 4 reached forward and attempted to touch the bug with his index finger, but withdrew. 9 chuckled and extended his hands to the young boy.

"Go ahead! You can hold him. Just be careful with him." 9 said, and 4 cupped his hands. 9 gently and carefully deposited the firefly into 4's cupped hands. The boy had a complete look of awe on his pale face, illuminated yellow from the light of the firefly. He held up his hands to his brother, and they both stared at the bug for a moment before 4's hands flew open. The firefly fluttered its little wings frantically, flying away into the sky and soon disappearing into the inky night. 4 looked disappointed and flickered something to his brother. Looking up to the others of his coven, 4 held open his wooden palm and waggled the fingers of his other hand over it. The firefly had tickled him. 9 offered an empathetic smile and patted 4 and 3 on their hooded heads.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure there's plenty more fireflies out there." He said. The twins both looked thoughtful before, simultaneously, their faces lit up. Leaping off of 7 and 5's laps, they rushed back out into the grass, their eyes flickering once more. All of the adults, even 1 and 8, laughed at their relentless curiosity.

"My, I do envy their energy." 2 chuckled. "They're such spirited little things, hmm?" 1 nodded his head at his fellow elder in agreement.

"Quite. And we're surrounded by youngsters who could run around the entire country if they wanted to." 1 replied, casting his sinister eyes upon 9, 7, 5, 6, and 8. However, the others smiled – they knew 1 was merely teasing. They all went back to watching the twins run around, their eyes flickering against the ground. They ran hunched over, and it appeared that they were looking for something. Suddenly, 3 lunged, and a firefly leapt out of the grass. 3 chased desperately after it, holding his hands open and trying to catch the little bug. However, it flew out of his reach, and he looked quite upset. Why must he be so short? 4 was in the same predicament. Perking up, the twins rushed over to the adults. They stood before 9, flickering to him and opening their hands, then cupping them again, asking 9 to show them how to catch a firefly.

"It's easy. Here, watch." 9 said, getting to his feet and looking around for one of the little insects. He stirred up a few and managed to catch one again. He gave it to an eager 3, gently placing it in his hands.

"Remember, don't hold them too tight. You don't wanna squash him." 9 reminded the twins, turning to walk back to the others. He then felt a light tug at his hand, and he turned to see 4 giving him his most pitiful "want" face. 9's resistance always crumbled at that face. He caught yet another firefly and gave it to 4. The twins showed one another "their" catches and ran towards the jar that had the candle in it. Carefully holding the fireflies in one hand each, 3 stood by while 4 unscrewed the lid to the jar and placed the candle in the grass. The lid had little holes punctured in it, so the twins knew that the insects would get enough air. 3 deposited the two fireflies in the jar, and 4 quickly put the lid back on top. The light from the fireflies illuminated the space around them, and they jumped in delight. Turning to their coven, they beckoned frantically to them, encouraging them to come and join in this fun new game.

6 immediately leapt to his feet. The little striped soothsayer may not have looked it, but he was very fast, quick, and light on his feet. He ran out into the field of grass and immediately began to try and catch the glittering bugs with his little brothers. The others watched with amusement as the three caught the bugs, which were now accumulating in the sky, startled and stirred up. Whenever they caught one, it would be deposited in the jar. There was a rather large one that 6 reached as high as he could to grab. But, like the twins, he was a little too short, and he slumped in disappointment. However, he soon felt large hands around his middle. He gave a little cry of surprise as 8 lifted him into the air and towards the firefly. 6 reached out again and grabbed the firefly in his hands, shouting with delight. 8 let the squirming stitchpunk down, who immediately ran to the jar and deposited his prize catch within it. He ran back to 8 and encouraged him to catch the bugs, taking his hand and dragging him over the field.

"Catch the flies of fire, the fireflies!" 6 cried, jumping up and down as he caught one after the other. 7 couldn't help but smile and leap gracefully to her feet, followed by 9 and 5 immediately after. The three ran out into the field, and joined in the game. 7 could jump higher than any of them, but the warrior's hands were small and delicate. She had a hard time keeping hold of the endless fireflies she caught without letting them go in fear of squishing them. They struggled in their hands, and there were a lot of various shouts and giggles as hands and faces were tickled. 1 and 2 stood by, opening the lid of the jar whenever a catch was made. The ragdolls were careful not to squish the new life that had been brought back into a world so full of death and destruction.

Soon, the jar was so full of fireflies, they had a hard time flying around each other. The coven gathered around to watch the glittering little jewels of life flutter around and flicker gently as they buzzed about in the jar. Their faces were illuminated yellow, their eyes shining. The twins took relentless pictures, cataloguing every inch of the fireflies that they could.

"They're so pretty." 7 marveled, her gentle black eyes brightly lit as she observed the little insects. The others murmured their agreement. The twins were just glued to the jar, their optics nearly touching the glass. 4 then got a thoughtful look on his face, and turned towards his brother, flickering a few times. 3 blinked, as if he had realized something, and looked a little sad. For some reason, their eyes kept flickering to 9 and 7, who kneeled together. They continued to talk, still looking at the two young stitchpunks. They looked back at the fireflies, then nodded at one another. Standing up, 4 drummed his fingers on the jar to get everyone's attention.

"What is it, m'boys?" 2 asked them. 3 put his hands on the metallic lid, and pretended to lift it up off of the jar. 4 fluttered his fingers, moving his arms in a rising motion, telling the others that they wanted to let the fireflies go.

"Why?" Was 8's simple question, tilting his large head in confusion, his thick brows furrowing. 3 and 4 rushed around the jar to 9 and 7. 4 took a bewildered 9's wrist in his hand gently, pressing the older stitchpunk's hand to the glass jar. Then they gestured to 7. The stitchpunks still looked a little confused. 4 flickered to 3 impatiently, and stood up, releasing 9's hand. 3 and 4 walked around until they were facing 9 and 7's numbered backs. Placing their hands against their backs, the twins pushed the two together. 9 blinked, his brows raised, and his smiled shyly down at 7.

"Hi." He said softly, and 7 laughed lightly. Suddenly, 4 forced his way between them, forcing the two apart. He placed his hands on their bellies, holding the two bewildered stitchpunks apart. 3 pointed at the strange little scene, then back down to the jar of fireflies. 2's intelligent golden eyes lit up in realization.

"Ah! What these two silly little garden gloves are trying to say is that we need to let the fireflies go because, as 9 mentioned, these are all male. They flicker to find their mates, a lady firefly. They need to go find their mates." Realization dawned on the others faces, and 3 and 4 nodded vigorously. It was extremely hard to be a mute sometimes. 4 had put 9's hand to the jar and then pointed at 7 because 9 was to signify the male fireflies, and they needed to find their mates, as 9 was 7's mate. Then, when they still didn't get it, the twins had to push them together to show that, yes indeed, they were mates, but if they didn't release the fireflies, then they would never be able to find a lady firefly, as 9 (the boy firefly) would be forced away from 7 (the girl firefly). Goodness gracious, was it really so hard!

The others all laughed gently, and 9 and 7 shared a loving smile. 3 and 4 seized the lid of the jar, and pulled upwards. The fireflies joyfully zipped out of the glass cylinder, their little, delicate wings beating against the air and one another frantically. The stitchpunks all watched in awe as they flew out into the inky night in a cloud of light, flickering frantically and trying to make up for lost time trying to find true love. The fireflies soon dispersed, soon flickering out like a dying light bulb and finally disappearing into the night sky. The stitchpunks were all left with smiles on their faces. The only lights left were that of the moon and the twin's eyes, shuttering and clicking frantically, trying to catch the last-second pictures of the stragglers who still had yet to flicker off. 7 sighed in great contentment, her eyes still watching the sky, and leaned her head on 9's shoulder.

"I am so very glad that you didn't have to flash lights in your butt to get my attention." 7 teased him lightly, reaching down and taking his hand in hers. She earned a laugh from him as he wrapped a long, lanky arm around 7's shoulders, his very dear mate.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed. The stitchpunks continued to watch the sky, looking for that one tiny little flicker of a firefly as the twins continued to catalog the newest life that had finally appeared on this earth…a flicker of life, a flicker of hope.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are_

_Bursting at the seams._


End file.
